To Kill a Walker
by claudhopper
Summary: Teddy and Atticus have been fighting to stay alive since the outbreak. After an attack Teddy is left for dead, until, a mysterious trio save her and her brother, Atticus. Will Teddy and Atticus survive? And how does Carol and Daryl fit into the equation? Caryl story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Walking Dead story. It's probably not even that great but I can't get it out of my head so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead except for my own creations Teddy and Atticus.

••••••

Teddy ran her free hand thru Atticus' shaggy blond curls. Her index finger traced the small scar on his cheek from that day. When she had found him she was sure that he had been bitten. She had heard terrified screams coming from an SUV and when she got there there was a corpse trying to find its way into the SUV. Teddy didn't think twice and slammed the hammer she had into the corpse's head. When she finally managed to open the door there he was, covered in blood from head to toes, clutching an equally blood soaked teddy bear. She held out her hand and he eyed her suspiciously until an echo of groans rang through the deserted highway. He had jumped into her arms and she ran, never looking back, not stopping until her legs and lungs finally gave out.

That had been, what she imagined to be, a year ago. They had endured a lonely and hungry winter together, barely surviving off of scavenged cans of food and little water. She knew that if she didn't find them a safe place they wouldn't last another winter. The little man was maybe five, still had baby fat, he needed more than what she could offer. They had run into a group with a few women and men that had kindly offered to take them in. Her and Atticus, had agreed but in less than a week their camp was overrun by corpses. They had been lucky to have been out in the woods picking berries and wood for a fire when the panic ensued. She had trained Atticus to always be prepared incase of an emergency, thankfully, he had better listening skills than communicating skills. When they heard the screams he had rushed to her side and she picked him up and ran like the first time.

But she couldn't do it anymore, all the running and little food and water was getting to her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt relaxed enough to sleep a few hours. She was losing hope, until, she found this place by accident. It was a small daycare that would be enough for them both for awhile. A loud gurgling from Atticus' stomach shook her out of her thoughts. She shook him to wake him up.

"Kid? Kid. Wake up. I need to go out to get some food, come on. I need to know you're awake and alert."

His eyelids drooped over clear blue eyes, his chubby little hands rubbed furiously at them to try to get rid of any sign of sleep.

"You good?" A nod, that's all she ever got, a nod. "Remember, I need you to hide in that small closet. Don't come out until-"

Her instructions were cut off short by a balding fat man stumbling in through the broken window. She shoved Atticus towards the closet. The man looked up from his crouched position, something in the way he looked at her made Teddy feel helpless.

"Holy shit. Look at you. You alone? You bit?" He inched closer to Teddy.

"Please I don't want any trouble, just go." Teddy pointed out the door.

The man looked around the place. "Go? Don't think so. Place looks big enough for both of us. I'mma stay."

Teddy chanced a look towards her hammer but was caught by the man. He pulled out a revolver and pointed it at her.

"Now you wouldn't be thinkin about tryin sumtin stupid, would you?"

"Go. I ain't gonna ask again." She balled up her fists trying to looking intimidating. Something in her mind told her she was capable of doing it and she listened. She tried to lunge for the hammer but it was a mistake. He lunged for it too and knocked her to the ground. Teddy had grown up being tossed around like a punching bag all of her life, she was used to it. She tried to tackle the man, mistake number two. He swung and connected his fist to her face. Punch after punch, face, body, legs, everywhere. She bit down on his forearm and he pushed her back into the wall. A shot rang out.

Teddy fell to her knees clutching her chest in pain. She could feel the warm liquid spurting out of the wound. She could barely process his words, only snippets.

"Fuck...attract all the biters...dumb kid..."

Then silence. Every thought in her mind stopped, only an emptiness remained in there. She dozed off into a painless slumber.

Teddy felt as if she was floating in a black abyss. She could feel a small tug on her arm that could only be from Atticus. She tried, she tried so hard to open her eyes or be able to tell him that everything would be alright. Fear took ahold of her and it hit her, she would never see Atticus again, she was gonna die.

"...don't touch...Carol...she'll turn." She could hear a mans voice.

"...not leaving her...honey, hold on...don't give up...sweetie, please." A woman's voice, a voice so sweet to Teddy's ears.

She felt a tight squeeze to her hand and finally surrendered completely to the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I needed to at least attempt to finish this story. So, here it is.

I own only my characters, sadly, I do not own The Walking Dead.

* * *

Prison

Carol guarded the cell that held their new inhabitants or as everyone else was calling them, their own ticking time bombs.

When Carol and Daryl had found the teen girl in the old daycare center she had immediately ran to her side. Something about the young girl called out to the mother in her, the mother in her that she had desperately tried to bury deep inside of herself after Sophia had died. She had carefully but with enough pressure placed her hand on the wound to stop the blood loss. A small, chubby hand had covered Carol's bloodied one, as she looked up she finally noticed the small boy clinging desperately to the girl's body.

Daryl had tried to pry her away from the young girl but like the small boy she had clung to her in resistance. The shot that had attracted them to the scene had also attracted walkers and Daryl had no choice but to pick the girl up in his arms as Carol took the small boy's hand in her own and followed out to the car.

The whole way to back to the prison she fought to keep the girl alive, every few minutes she would open her eyes and look around in a daze and fall back into unconsciousness. Carol watched as the small boy clutched at the girl's pant leg with a tight grip, his chubby face smudged with blood. Her heart broke, this was no place for a small child.

As soon as the gates to the prison opened Carol was already shouting for Hershel and Maggie. Daryl helped her carry in the girl all the way to a clean cell.

It had all been a close call, Hershel and her had stopped the bleeding but the girl stopped breathing. After a few tries of cpr Hershel had declared it a lost cause but in a moment of rage and panic Carol pounded the girl's chest once and a sharp intake of breath was heard through the entire cell block. A steady rise and fall started from the girl's chest.

That had been nearly a week ago, her miracle, if they still existed of course. Carol had tried to talk to the boy numerous times but with no success. Although, he didn't talk to her the boy never left Carol's or the girl's side, he had even started to reach for her hand when they roamed the prison halls.

"Any change?" Carol turned towards the voice, Hershel's caring eyes watching the young girl.

"No. I thought she had squeezed my hand back last night but I think it was just wishful thinking." She had lying to herself about the girl's state, she really was a lost cause.

Hershel checked her over. "There's nothing else we can do, Carol, only wait. This is up to her and God." He gave Carol a reassuring pat on the back and made his way out of the cell.

Carol tucked the girl's wild curls behind her ears and smoothed her hair sweetly. A hand shot out and grasped Carol's. Wide, bright green eyes locked onto Carol's.

"Wh-Where is he?" Her voice cracked. "Atticus?" So that was his name.

Carol loosened the girl's grasp and held it gently. "He's alright. He's right next door, poor guy hadn't slept in days. He wouldn't leave your side. He's safe."

The girl visibly relaxed.

"What's your name?" Carol watched as she closed her eyes her head shaking, confused. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"No. All I remember is being scared, so scared. I could hear him cry out for me but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move. And…" Hot, fresh tears escaped from her green eyes.

"And?"

"A woman's voice, telling me to hold on, not to give up. I think- it was you, wasn't it? You saved me."

Carol rose from her spot and let go of her hand. "You should rest, you've been out for almost a week. I'm gonna see if I can find you something to eat and drink, you need it."

"Wait!" Carol turned to look at the girl. "I'm Teddy."

"Carol. Now, rest. You and Atticus will be safe here."

Teddy watched Carol go and a small voice in her head, a voice that she had drowned out a long time ago screamed out in happiness. That small voice that wanted desperately to love and be loved by a mother. Maybe, after all this pain that she had lived through she was getting a second chance at life, her and Atticus.

* * *

Okay, I know it's not much but it's all I had. Hopefully, I can give this story more because this has been on my to-do list for a long time and I want to give it all I have. Anyways, to whoever is reading this thank you for giving me some courage to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been awhile but I'm back. I have a new chapter for this so here it is.

I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. I only own my own characters and the crappy plotline.

* * *

Teddy had spent the first few weeks trying to regain her strength under the constant careful watch of Carol and Hershel. The one thing that kept her going was the hopeful expression in little Atticus' face as he watched her take her first steps out of the prison cell.

She endured the curious looks of the other inhabitants as they tried to engage her and Atticus in conversation. He had shied away from the other children and the women that had crowded them outside, finding comfort behind Daryl Dixon. Daryl's eyes had widened to the size of saucers when he felt the boy's small hand grasp his calloused finger.

Carol had been dividing her time between her prison duties and watching helping Teddy and Atticus settle in their new space.

"How are you feeling Teddy?" Hershel's voice startled her. "Sorry, I thought you heard me coming in."

Teddy smiled at his sweet demeanor. "It's okay, I was just lost in my own head there. I'm feeling a lot better now. The scarring is coming in nicely."

"Good, that's good. And where's the little man of the cell?" He smiled fondly at the empty bed designated for Atticus.

"He's out helping Carol with breakfast duty."

Hershel nodded thoughtfully. "He seems to have taken a liking to her."

"Yeah, we both have. I'm glad he did, maybe she can help him get through his no talking stage."

"He'll come around as soon as he feels comfortable enough." A beat of silence passed between them. "Now, let's go get you fed. You need your energy to get better."

Carol watched as the little blond boy watched her intently as she prepared the large group's food. He was the perfect company, never complained or argued with her. His big blue eyes had immediately stolen the hearts of all the women in the prison but he had taken refuge behind her legs as his little hands clenched her shirt tightly.

Daryl had been by earlier and the little boy's eyes brightened at the sight of him. She would often send Atticus to help Daryl to help them both open up. Those attempts always ended in the man bringing the child back with a look of complete confusion and a small hand holding his middle finger.

Her attention shifted to Hershel and Teddy walking towards the food line. The girl was looking healthier every day. That first week she had spent glued to the unconscious girl had been hard as she watched the girl tiptoe the line between life and death.

"Carol make sure Teddy eats all of her food. She's been skipping some meals." Hershel gave the girl a stern look.

"Is that so? I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight until she finishes her meal." Carol smirked at the embarrassed look on Teddy's face. She handed her two bowls. "Atticus go and start eating with Teddy, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The young girl followed Atticus to a nearby table and placed the small bowl in front of him.

Carol turned to look at Hershel. "How is she doing?"

"Physically? Better. But I think she still feels lost here. I can only imagine what they both had to live through all alone out there. I think it would be in her best interests if she has someone to confide in." Carol nodded.

"I'll try to get her to open up some more."

The children were seemingly entranced with the book Carol was currently reading. As the last parent left the library she snapped the book shut and Luke took watch. As she pulled out the knife box Patrick asked to be excused, his skin was a pale clammy color. She watched him leave the library and continued on with her lesson.

* * *

Okay, that's all I've got for now but I'll be working on getting the next chapter some time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so here's the next chapter. I just started my summer vacation so, hopefully, I'll have more time to get some writing done.

Obviously, I don't own anything related to The Walking Dead or anything related to that world.

* * *

The curtains swayed with the morning breeze in cell block D. Teddy couldn't get her mind to quiet down for a second. She had given up trying to sleep and instead cuddled closer to the little body curled on his side. Her hand tried to smooth out the hair sticking up in odd places. His head feeling a little warmer than normal probably from their close proximity.

She let her eyes close for a few seconds when the first screams started and soon after the gunshots followed. Atticus jumped awake in a sleepy haze, his eyes wide with fear. She sprung up from the bed and reached for her hunting knife and tugged Atticus behind her.

As she ran out of the cell with his hand securely in hers she regretted it. Screaming people pushed and pulled each other trying to find a way out of the cell block. A hand clamped down on her wrist and for a second she almost swung her knife until Carol's hurried voice called out to her.

"You need to get Atticus out of here. Go to Karen's cell and stay in there until I come find you." She was already pushing Teddy and Atticus towards the cell. "Stay safe."

…

When Carol had finally come back to find them Teddy had thrown herself into the woman's arms and clung to her as if her life depended on it. The fear of possibly losing the only person that cared about her and Teddy had almost driven her to insanity.

"I'm so happy you're safe Carol! I don't know what I would've done if-" Carol pulled her away and smoothed her hair down.

"Shh. I'm fine." She let Teddy pull her into another hug and her eyes landed on the small sleeping boy curled into Karen's side. His small chest still shaking with small sobs. "Is he okay?"

Karen looked down at the boy and gently massaged his back. "He's okay now, as soon as you left he just lost it. Poor kid just cried himself to sleep."

"Why don't you take him to my cell and rest until we get this place cleaned up, I'll be there soon." Teddy nodded and scooped his small frame up and left the cell. "Thank you Karen."

"No problem Carol."

.

Teddy hadn't seen Carol the rest of the day. Word was going around that Karen and David had been quarantined for their own safety. She had been pulled awake by the small whimpering coming from Atticus.

His blond hair stuck to his face in a sweaty mess and his breathing was coming out in small shallow breaths. She pushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead and gulped loudly at the heat coming from his body.

"Shit. Atticus, kid, you're gonna be okay. I'll go get Hershel and Carol."

The curtain swung open as Carol stepped in. "I'm sorry I took so long-" She looked at Atticus' pale face and her heart dropped. She had just added Lizzie into the possibly infected group and now Atticus was showing symptoms. "No. Teddy, Teddy I need you to get away from him right now."

Teddy shook her head in confusion. "What? No. He just has a fever, he'll be fine. Kids get sick all the time."

"Teddy get away from him. He could be infected. I need to take him to quarantine." She made a move towards him and froze when Teddy pointed a knife at her. "Teddy."

"No. If he goes in then I go in. He'll be scared when he wakes up alone. I'm not leaving him." She gripped the knife tighter in her hand.

Carol shook her head. "He won't be alone. Hershel is in there, so is Glenn. He'll be well taken care of until the others come back with the antibiotics. But you have to get away from him and let me take him."

Seconds rolled by until the knife clattered to the floor and Teddy's sobs rang through the cell. Carol pulled her bandana over her mouth and nose as she rushed to pick up his small body.

"Please, Carol don't let him die." Carol nodded solemnly as she took him out of the cell.

As Carol walked away she could hear Teddy's desperate cries and objects crashing onto the walls.

…..

Hershel held the door open as Glenn took the small boy from Carol's arms, careful not to touch any exposed area on her. Glenn's body quivered under the added weight on his already weak body.

"How long has he been like this?" Hershel looked over his small body.

"I didn't have the chance to ask Teddy. I don't think it's been that long though."

Hershel nodded. "I'll take care of him. He won't be alone."

Carol gave his chubby hand one last squeeze before she nodded. "Thank you. I'm going out on a run with Rick, I'll come to check on him as soon as I come back."

.

A soft hand brushed over her forehead and for a second she forgot everything bad happening in her life.

"Teddy?"

Red rimmed eyes opened sleepily. "For a second I thought this was all a nightmare. That as soon as I opened my eyes I would see those damn sweet blue eyes of his."

"Hershel and Glenn are with him Teddy. He's in good hands. I promise."

Carol watched as Teddy held in a sob. "I came to tell you that I'm going out on a run with Rick. I'll be back as soon as possible."

There was no response from the teen. As she got up to leave Teddy's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course."

"I can't lose anyone else Carol, I need you to come back." Her voice sounded like a desperate child.

"You're not gonna lose me and you haven't lost Atticus either. I'll be back, I promise."

* * *

I'll have more posted soon, scouts honor.


End file.
